A Dream
by Lister4eva
Summary: When you sleep you dream, If the team were to have dreams that clearly stated their feelings would they finally be able to admit them. Tiva McAbby and Jibbs


It had been a long week. On Monday they had gotten a case, it was a navy lieutenant who had begun ranting about somebody trying to kill him; within a couple of hours he had murdered his wife and then committed suicide at home. The team had to figure out his erratic behaviour and then figure out why he had killed his wife and committed suicide. Eventually they figured out he was being sleep deprived by devices placed in his house and someone was poisoning him. They had caught the person and Gibbs and DiNozzo were currently talking to Jag about getting him on a double murder charge. McGee was down in the lab with Abby.

Ziva was sat at her desk, she had finished her report and really needed to get some sleep, she hadn't slept in days. She lay her head down on her desk and fell asleep.

_Ziva walked into the gym, she had had a long week and she had barely gotten any sleep, but now when she lay down to try her mind wouldn't be quiet. She had come to the gym to try and tire herself and her mind, and then maybe she would be able to get some sleep. She walked over to the boxing bag and begun to hitting and kicking it, she liked working out by herself but she needed a person to spar with, she hated hitting the bag, she could focus more on a sparring partner._

_She heard a voice behind her "Do you want a sparring partner" Tony asked._

_"Would you be ok with being beaten up by a girl" She turned and answered._

_As she turned she noticed Tony's body, he had a toned abdomen and strong muscly arms, and she hadn't noticed his body normally. She kept looking._

_Tony noticed her stare "Like what you see Zee-vah"_

_As she walked forward she felt herself blush, she went to punch him, he blocked, she tried with the other arm, this time he blocked and kept hold of her arm, she struggled to get free as he spun her around so he had his front pressed to her back, she could feel him breathing on the back of her neck and as she felt him relax she flipped him over her back, he landed on the floor and she got on top of him facing away and began to punch his abdomen. He struggled and was able to get him off of her, he had knocked her side ways and got on top of her, he held her wrists to the mat and pinned her legs. Both were breathing heavily._

_She looked into his bright green eyes and began to let herself relax, she had always felt safe around Tony and found herself becoming hot. He lowered his face closer too hers, his lips opened to speak, Ziva couldn't take anymore, she pulled her head up to meet his and kissed him, she had surprised him, and after a moment he began to kiss her back, more forcefully, their lips mashing together, his tongue licked her lips, she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. He moved along her cheek with soft kisses and found her neck, just underneath her ear, he began nibbling at it, he had let go of her wrists now and had begun to explore he body with his hands, and she began to moan with his soft but hungry kisses._

_Suddenly they heard voices and Tony pulled her up and dragged her towards the shower, he pulled her inside one of the cubicles and began tearing at her t-shirt, he pulled it over her head and threw it out of the cubicle. Within minutes their clothes were off and Tony and Ziva were in the shower together, Tony had turned the shower on with one of his hands, they could feel the hot water washing over them, Ziva moaned as her lover entered her…_

"Ziva, Ziva Wake up" Tony was looking at his co-worker, she was asleep and clearly dreaming, he had heard his name escape her lips a couple of times, she had a smile on her face. "Ziva WAKE UP" Tony shouted. Ziva sat up abruptly and looked at Tony, she could still picture his arms and abs clearly in her mind, she began to blush, she noticed the grin appear on Tony's face and for a second she thought he knew what she had been dreaming about.

"I need to go see Abby" Ziva got up and walked away, he saw Ziva stretch as she did so, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her butt until she rounded the corner towards the back elevator. He knew he had to ask her what her dream was about.

**Please Review... I Love Em xx**


End file.
